


Do Not Be Shy

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Do Not Be Shy

Leo walked around the lair, his head all over the place but mainly in Clara’s house. He wanted to see her with every fiber of his body but he knew that it was a bad idea. He knew what season it was and he knew he wasn’t any stronger than the others. But he couldn’t stop himself. He told himself he would just go to hers for a little bit, just to make sure she was okay and then he would leave again.  
Maddy sat at her window, her book over on her lap as she listened to the rain pour outside. She had just texted Donnie and asked if he wanted to come over to hers for a bit, unaware of the season.  
Clara was at her house taking a shower. She let the water cascade down her body as she washed her hair and her body unaware Leo was on his mating season and that he was coming over.  
Donnie texted her sure and quickly ran out of the lair and he went to her house. He knocked on her window hoping she would let him in.  
When Clara didn't answer his knocks, Leo let himself in the window. Part of him feared that the reason she hadn't heard was because she was in trouble so he was quiet as he entered her home, his weapons ready. But as he approached the bathroom, he heard the running water. Leo froze, his mind and imagination thinking about you behind the door. Carefully, he opened the door, telling himself he had to make sure she was okay.  
Maddy jumped at the chapping on her window but smiled when she saw it was Donnie. She covered her heart with her hand to show she had gotten a fright. Maddy opened the window and allowed him to climb in before she wrapped her arms around him.   
“Missed you, Donnie.” She smiled.  
Clara got out of the shower turning the water off and dried herself off wrapping a towel around her as she opened her door and then saw Leo. She screamed.  
Donnie smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in for a hug.  
“I missed you too Maddy,” he practically purred to her.  
Leo jumped, his cheek heating up as he knew he had been caught. Leo held up his hand to calm her down.   
“Clara, its just me.” He said in a soothing voice, trying to keep his eyes from trailing down her body.  
A shiver ran through Maddys body as Donnie spoke but she managed to hid it as she pulled back.   
“Do you want anything?” She asked innocently. She had just been shopping for food plus she had picked up a few new books which she knew Donnie would be interested in.  
Clara blushed beet red and she looked away from him embarrassed.  
“Uh Leo I’m kind of naked so uh can I get dressed?” she asked him.  
Donnie could only stare at her his eyes clouding over with lust for her as his body temperature started to become hot.  
“I want you,” he emphasized as he said it huskily.  
Leos mouth had gone dry as he nodded, turning on the spot and knocking over some smaller items in the bathroom thanks to his shell. He quickly bent down to pick them up, his hands shaking slightly.  
Maddys world stood still as he spoke, unable to process what he had said. Eventually, she let out an airy laugh.   
“Yeah right, Donnie.” She said, trying to hid the blush on her cheeks.  
Clara walked into her room and put on pants and a t shirt. She looked at Leo blushing.  
Donnie was silent as he was very serious and he continued to look at her with glazed eyes.  
“I’m not joking Maddy.”  
Leo saw the way she looked at him, the guilt flooding his body.   
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Leo said, avoiding her eyes.  
Maddy took a moment to think things over. She knew Donnie wouldnt joke about something like this and if he did, he wouldnt take it this far.   
“Then what are you waiting for?” She asked, biting her lower lip.  
Clara blushed and looked up at him.  
“You want me don’t you?” she asked him.  
Donnie hesitated no more as he tackled her to her bed and got on top of her and he smashed his lips to hers.  
Leo froze for a moment at her boldness, wondering to himself if it was so obvious. He knew he couldnt lie to her so he swallowed his pride.   
“More than anything in the world.” He breathed.  
Maddy was taken aback by Donnies sudden actions but quickly responded to the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his torso and gently started to grind against him.  
Clara blushed beet red at that as she began taking her clothes off and she laid down on her bed.  
Donnie churred and growled into the kiss as he deepened it groping her boobs roughly.  
Leo watched Clara with wide eyes. This time, he couldnt help but let his eyes wander down her body. He managed to kick himself a little and he started to walk towards Clara, holding his breath.He kneeled on the bottom edge of the bed beside her feet and gently placed a hand on her soft skin before running it up her leg slowly.  
Maddy let out a yelp which quickly turned into a moan as she broke away from the kiss. She couldnt stop herself from arching her back into his touch.   
“God, Donnie.” She moaned in his ear.  
Clara started to moan softly as she shuddered in delight a chill going up and down her spine.  
Donnie smirked as he leaned into her neck and nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
Hearing Claras moans only egged Leo on more as his hand trailed up her leg and her inner thigh. His eyes raked her body, memorizing every curve in case it was just a dream.  
Maddy moaned softly at Donnies hickies, smiling a little to herself before pushing him back a little till he was sitting up.  
Clara moaned a little louder and shivered in pleasure looking into his masked eyes.  
“Ahh Leo!”  
Donnie went down nipping and sucking more hickies down her shoulders.  
Leo smirked at her before he leaned down and started to kiss up her inner thighs and close to her entrance, waiting for her to give him the go ahead.  
Maddy giggled, pushing him away slightly before sitting back and starting to pull off her clothes.  
Clara nodded to him giving him permission as she mewled quietly.  
Donnie grunted and stopped looking up at her as he wondered why she stopped him.  
Leo wasted no time before pressing a gentle kiss to her entrance. He then kissed her clit before using his tongue to rub the sensitive area, looking up at Clara.  
Maddy pulled her dress up and over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties. Her cheeks turned bright red as she waited for Donnie to give her an indication if this was how far he wanted to go.  
Clara whimpered in pleasure as she arched her back and gripped her sheets.  
Donnie took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola while he tweaked the other.  
Leo wrapped his arms under her legs, spreading them wider for him as he closed his lips around the area and sucking.

Maddys head fell back and a airy moan left her lips along with his name. She gently moved to take off her remaining clothes.  
Clara closed her eyes as she tilted her head a little bit trying to savor this incredible feeling.  
Donnie switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
Leo moved his hand around to gently rub her entrance with his thumb before pushing it gently inside her.  
Maddy let out a number curse words at the feeling. She moved her hands to rub his shoulder and neck.  
Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Donnie went down and sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb before pressing two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her.  
Leo reached down between their bodies to rub his swollen member, moaning against clit while pushing a finger inside her.  
Maddy arches her body, unsure of how much more of this teasing she could take.   
“Donnie, i want you. Now.” She moaned.  
Clara flipped them so she was on top and she entered him into her as she began riding him.  
Donnie smirked and rammed himself into her really hard and fast.  
Leo let out a surprise gasp which quickly turned into a low moan. He gripped her sides, trying to help her ride him.  
Maddy half cried out and half moaned as the pleasure filled her whole body.  
Clara gripped his plastron and bounced up and down on him.  
Donnie slammed into her harder and deeper grunting.  
Leo brought his hips up to meet hers with every thrust. He moaned as he watched her body moving, her breast bouncing. It was addictive for him.  
Maddy moved one hand so she was clutching the sheets below her so tight her knuckles turned white while she wrapped the other arm around Donnie.  
Clara grinded against him her hips slapping against his.  
Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her thrusting deeper into her groaning.  
Leo closed his eyes tightly, rolling his head back as a groan of pleasure escaped his lips.   
“Clara, uh, this is-” He couldnt finish his sentence as she continued to ride him.  
Maddy moved her grip to the top of his shell, afraid of hurting him. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening as she tried to say his name again but failed as he filled her again.  
Clara hit her climax and released all around him.  
Donnie reached her g spot pounding into it with everything he had.  
Leo couldnt take any more as he hit his end, releasing inside of her. His whole world was focused on her.  
Maddy cried out Donnies name as her orgasm claimed her, shaking her whole body under him.  
Clara panted and moaned getting off of him laying down next to him stroking his cheek.  
“I love you Leo,” she cooed to him.  
Donnie filled her up with his seed squirting it into her pulling out panting as he collapsed beside her on her bed.  
“I love you Maddy,” he said nuzzling her neck.  
Leo wrapped his arm around Clara and pulled her closer, feeling her heart beating.   
“I love you too, Clara. Since the first moment i saw you.” He whispered, pressing a loving kiss to the top of her hair.  
Maddy cuddled into his side, a wide grin on her face as she look up at him.   
“I love you too.” She pushed herself up to give him a gentle kiss.  
Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep in his arms.  
Donnie cuddled against her wrapping his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.  
hi . pretty sure our fist rp took us like 2 months XD yeah I think it did XD can we continue this one?sure :-) You okay if i skip to the next day? Yeah sure  
Leo woke up, his mind fuzzy as he opened his eyes and found Clara sleeping next to him. He took a moment to take in her beauty as well as sighing in relief that the night before wasnt a dream. He then reach out and gently pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.  
Maddy cuddled into the warmth that surrounded her, not opening her eyes straight away but basking in the moment. When she did, she smiled at the sleeping Donnie next to her.  
Clara soon yawned and woke up getting up and got dressed in only an apron as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
Donnie opened his eyes and woke up nuzzling her cheek affectionately as he whispered good morning into her ear.  
Leo was quickly behind her, a slight fear running through his body. Had she regretted last night?   
“Clara? Is everything okay?” He asked, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist just in case she did regret it.  
Maddy smiled, muttering a good morning to him as she sat up, stretching. She then got to her feet and started to gather clothes for the day.  
Clara turned to smile at him and nodded.  
“Yeah sweetie why wouldn't it be? Last night was amazing!”  
Donnie got up and followed her as he put his gear back on except for his mask which he never took off. He kissed her lips softly.  
Leo smiled widely at her before walk up and wrapping his arms around her frame, pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.   
“It really was, wasnt it.” He smile.  
Maddy returned the kiss, her hands resting on his plastron. As she pulled back, she couldn't hid the smile on her lips.   
“Donnie. Do you wanna stay with me for today?” She asked, looking up at him.  
Clara nodded happily smiling up at him as she made bacon and eggs for breakfast.  
Donnie nodded as he purred and breathed in her scent from her neck wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
Leo stood behind her as she cooked, his arms wrapped around her waist. He knew how lucky he was to have spent last night with her and even more lucky to be here with her now.  
Maddy had to pry his arms from around her since she needed to finish getting dressed plus she was hungry. She went to the kitchen, turning to look over her shoulder.   
“Do you want anything?” She asked, then blushed bright red, realising those were the words she had said the night before.  
Clara then put the food onto plates for them and sat down at the table and started eating her food.  
“Anything you make is fine by me and I will have it,” Donnie said to her smiling at her.  
Leo sat and enjoyed his breakfast with her. He loved the comfortable silence between them as they ate. No need to say anything. Yet he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him.   
“You know i love you?” He looked up at her.  
Maddy didnt have anything to make a fry up so she poured two bowls of cereal. She then smirked to herself as she reached into the cupboard and brought out a packet.   
“Here, Donnie.” She then threw a pop tart at him.  
Clara soon finished eating her breakfast and nodded smiling at him.  
“Of course I do Leo. I love you too.”  
Donnie smirked and caught it as he started eating it and his cereal.  
“I love you so much sweetheart.”  
Leo smiled and continued to eat. When he and Clara were finished, he took both plates and put them into the sink for her.  
“Love you too.” Maddy said with a wink as she hopped up onto the countertop to eat her cereal while swinging her legs.  
Clara got dressed and came back to Leo.  
“Leo do you want me to move in with you? I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives.”  
Donnie smiled as he soon finished eating his food and washed the dishes quickly.  
Leo couldnt help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.   
“Of course.” He pulled her in for a sweet kiss.  
Maddy watched him as he washed the dishes from her perch on the counter. When he was done, she called his name.   
“Donnie, come here.” She said while moving her legs so he could stand between them.  
Clara giggled and blushed as she hugged him back clinging onto him.  
Donnie nodded and walked over to her going in between her legs rubbing her inner thigh  
Leo pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his hands running up and down her sides, loving the feeling of her in his arms.  
Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“So, what brought all this on?” She asked, wondering how he went from blushing furiously whenever she was around to what happened last night.  
Clara gladly kissed him back parting her lips so she could slip her tongue into his mouth rubbing his shoulders.  
“Well I’m currently on my mating season and I’ve been in love with you for a while. I finally had the courage to tell you how I felt about you.”  
Leo happily accepted her into his mouth. He let out a low moan at the feel, lifting her off the floor and moving so she was pressed against the wall.

Maddy looked at him with a hint of surprise before grinning from ear to ear.   
“I’ve loved you for a while too.” She giggled.  
Clara started moaning into the kiss and sucked on his tongue French kissing him.  
Donnie smirked and kissed her lips passionately rubbing her inner thighs.  
Leo pull away from the kiss to kiss and suck down her jaw and to her neck.  
Maddy giggled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer to her.  
Clara started to mewl and moan arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
Donnie churred happily parting her lips with his tongue and played with her tongue wrestling with it.  
Leo chuckled against her skin then leaned in to playfully bite the soft skin.  
Maddy was determined to win this playful battle so she fought, knowing a sneaky tactic. She moved her hand between their bodies and slipped it down.  
Clara groaned and whimpered in pleasure as dark spots and bruises started forming on her skin.  
Donnie started to growl and chirp at what she was doing and he nipped her ear sucking on her earlobe.  
Leo pulled back, half to admire his work and half not.   
“Sorry, Clara.” He breathed, ducking back down to kiss the area.  
Maddy let out a giggle that turned into a moan at the feeling of his mouth on her skin. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.  
Clara stroked his cheeks smiling up at him.  
“Hey it's ok Leo. I’m loving the marks you're leaving. It feels so good.”  
Donnie moved down nipping and sucking on the skin on her neck leaving dark purple spots.  
Leo smiled wickedly.   
“Well then, if you like them.” He muttered before moving back and biting down on another section of skin.  
Maddy let out a gasp as the pain quickly turned to pleasure. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, holding him close.  
Clara moved her head back so he could see all of her neck as she closed her eyes and held onto him wrapping her legs around his waist moaning.  
Donnie moved to the other side of her neck and bit and kissed her skin there too giving more hickies to her as he rubbed her hips.  
Leo couldnt stop his hips from moving against her body, grinding against her body.  
Maddy let out a long moan but quickly bit down on her lower lip to stop the sound.  
Clara squeaked and gasped as her hips went into his grinding.  
Donnie began dry humping her through her clothes the fabric between their skin closing the gap between them.  
Leo moved back to passionately kiss her lips.  
Maddy smiled to herself as she felt him rubbing her.  
Clara moaned and kissed him roughly gripping onto his plastron.  
Donnie then took her clothes off and wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her slowly.  
Leo lowered her to the ground and then started to remove her apron without breaking the kiss. But when it fell to the ground, he had to pull away to admire her body.  
Maddy threw her head back, letting out a broken moan as she closed her eyes.  
Clara deepened the kiss holding onto him for support.  
Donnie started thrusting faster increasing his speed and the pace.  
Leo lifted her back up, rubbing his erection against her entrance, gasping into the kiss at the feeling.  
Maddy opened her eyes and the second they fell on Donnie, she leaned forward and kissed him with all the passion she could manage.  
Clara moaned softly at the feeling as she put him inside her and she moaned again.  
Donnie grunted feeling her tight walls clench around him while he thrusted deeper and harder into her.  
Leo rested his forehead against her as he looked down, seeing their bodies connecting. He moan and started to thrust, his hips finding a quick pace.  
“Donnie.” Maddy moaned against his lips as she gripped on to his shoulders.  
Clara’s back and body started to bounce and go up and down as she mewled.  
Donnie smirked nipping her bottom lip while he hit her g spot roughly.  
Leo, remembering what she had said earlier, moved his head down so he could nip and suck at her neck and shoulder.  
Maddy didnt know how long she could keep this up. She needed her release as she moved her body to the edge of the counter till she was nearly falling off just so he could fill her completely.  
Clara groaned in delight as the thrusting continued.  
Donnie orgasmed inside her filling her up with his seed all the way growling.  
Leo gasped against her skin as he felt his orgasm approaching.   
“God, Clara.” He moaned.  
As Donnie came, so did Maddy, her body shaking with pleasure as she saw stars bursting in front of her eyes.  
Clara climaxed all around him moaning loudly.  
Donnie pulled out of her panting picking her up and making her stand. He dressed her.  
The feeling of her climax around him was too much for Leo. He let out a low moan as he orgasmed inside her.  
Maddy giggled as she linked her arms around his neck, kissing him.   
“That was- it was amazing.” She sighed.  
Clara moaned again as she then panted as he was still inside her.  
Donnie nodded smiling at her kissing her cheek.  
Leo stood there for a moment, panting. He didnt trust himself to moan without either falling over or dropping her. When he was sure he wouldnt do either, he pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground, kissing the top of her head.  
Maddy giggled as she playfully swatted his arm, turning her face away from him as she blushed at what they just did.  
Clara giggled and rubbed his shoulders.  
“I love you Leo.”  
Donnie put his gear back on and he kissed her temple.


End file.
